


Iridescent

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [18]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, Where u can’t see colour until u meet, the colour soulmate one specifically, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Hey so the soulmate AU where you can’t see colour until you meet your soulmate has been making its way around, so I’m trying my hand at it! Also deviation from like, proper canon too.Jay had always been looking for his soulmate. He hadn’t expected to meet them here.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like colour comes in gradually to some people, maybe because of a mindset or something. Also because we love an oblivious boy.

Black.  
That was one of the two most vivid shades Jay could see. Only things extremely dark, hidden in unlit corners were black. Nothing more so than the stretch of the night sky, where grey fades almost indistinguishably into it, surroundings becoming blurred.  
Jay supposed that was one of many, many perks that came with the whole soulmate deal. Being able to perceive differences. Jay had walked into many a wall during pitch black nights.

White.  
The other end of the spectrum. Bright, loud, and rare. Stars were white. Some lights were white. Jay could never be sure if he was looking at a soft grey or the real thing. Paper was white, but only sometimes, and Jay couldn’t exactly get his head around it.  
But the shocks that occasionally sparked from his fingers were white. He knew that much. Almost blinding.  
Jay didn’t quite understand how they happened, not until Sensei Wu had strolled into his home and explained. Explained everything.

Grey.  
The bag Jay carried on his back was a nice grey, one of his favourites, muted but still obvious enough to pick out from a rack. The small bundle of clothes inside said bag were varying in greys, a pleasing scale of light to dark, and the stone steps beneath his feet as Jay walked up to the temple? You betcha, grey as anything.  
It was the mundanity of it all that made Jay want to meet his soulmate. Sure, love was one thing, but colour? That sounded insane.  
His parents waxed lyrical about the wonders of colour, pointing at various grey splotches of paint, naming them. Jay learnt yellow as incredibly light grey, whereas red was usually quite dark.  
He wondered if his brain would recognise colour once he met his soulmate. Would he have to learn what everything was? Or would he already be able to point out the colours?  
He’d read a lot on it, with studies showing it depended on the person and their upbringing, so maybe with the way his parents had spewed colours at him, he would get it.  
What would his favourite be? Some people had favourite colours right?  
Jay was slightly scared he’d never get to experience colour, but he consistently pushed the thought away. He’d find his match. He would.

Jay was introduced to the other soon-to-be ninja, Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole and Lloyd, each clothed in their own different shades. Could any of them see colours? Maybe. For now, all Jay could tell was Zane was in white, contrasting Cole’s black, and the rest of them varying in between.  
Jay locked eyes with Cole. Immediately, the other man’s softened, demeanour shifting from tense to less so. Huh. Maybe they’d be friends!  
Cole approached Jay quietly after introductions, knocking their shoulders together gently.  
“Hey, um, your gi’s a nice colour.” He sounded slightly flustered.  
Oh. Flexing on Jay with a soulmate status? Rude.  
“Oh yeah? I dunno, I can’t see it. What is it?”  
“Blue. You - um, you can’t see it?”  
Jay shrugged. “Nah, haven’t met my soulmate yet. Soon maybe!”  
Cole’s brow furrowed, before looking Jay up and down. “Oh.”  
Jay shifted under Cole’s gaze. He had a well defined jawline. And radiated big softie energy. His soulmate was a lucky guy.  
“How long have you had a soulmate? I don’t think you’re much older than me, how’d you find ‘em this young?”  
Cole glanced at the wall, before shrugging. “I, uh, I think I might be a little broken, actually.”  
“Damn. Maybe you’re your own soulmate.”  
Cole smiled a little sadly. “Do you think it’s possible for you to have a soulmate, but you’re not theirs?”  
“Jeez, someone’s getting deep. I’ve never really thought about it. It sounds accurate.”  
Cole nodded, babbling something else before drifting off to bond with the others, Jay doing the same.

Red.  
Jay had cut himself in the midst of training. And the graze was bright. Not white. No, no, nothing of the sort.  
That was colour. There’s colour, and Jay can see it, but everything else is still grey, and it doesn’t quite make sense.  
After Jay noticed the shade, he saw red everywhere. Dark scarlet flowers on the bushes. Kai’s vibrant gi. Nya was wearing a cerise nail polish.  
Jay didn’t think he liked the colour red. But he was immensely curious. He took to google.  
‘Is seeing colour for soulmates gradual?’  
3.2 thousand results.  
So maybe it was normal.  
Jay skimmed through the webpages, now seeing blotches of red on banners or text.  
For most, it was instant. But for very few, it was slow.  
He’d met his soulmate without even knowing?  
That was worrying. There was someone out there who maybe Jay had just casually passed by, and they were his perfect match, and he’d blanked them.  
That was scary.  
Jay wasn’t sure he wanted this anymore.

Orange.  
Oranges were orange. Jay knew that, it was in the name, but he was still slightly shocked when he picked up the fruit and colour has seeped into it.  
It was a scratchy colour. That’s how Jay would describe it. Apparently, his favourite scarf was orange, and so were his crocs, although different shades of course. Cole had an earring, which Jay hadn’t noticed, it previously blending in with his skin, now standing out as a toned down carrot shade. It was cool.  
“Hey Cole! You’re earring’s really cool, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!”  
The master of earth beamed at Jay, eyes widening slightly. “Thank you. I, um, I use it to test something.”  
And Cole smiled modestly at Jay. So he knew Jay was gaining colour sight then.  
Jay was alright with Cole being the first one to know, even if they didn’t discuss it. Cole was sweet.

Yellow.  
Sand, and by extension beaches, were majorly yellow. Not overtly, not the same shade as the banana peel Jay had just thrown in the bin, but still yellow.  
It was kind of soothing, although Jay still didn’t think it was his favourite. The sun was yellow too, and that filled Jay with a happiness he didn’t quite understand, and most lights were warm yellows too, with money featuring gold motifs and artwork within the dojo gilded with the metal.  
There were little gold flecks in Cole’s eyes.

Green.  
Grass, and Lloyd’s clothes, were very green. It was a calming colour, Jay would give it that, other than when it felt like an assault on the eyes. Jay was becoming more and more glad for the slow gain of colours. He might have gone mad with the over saturation.  
The nailpaint Jay himself wore was a dark, emerald green, one that matched his gi, according to Cole’s complimenting natter.  
“For someone who can’t see this stuff, your co ordination is something else!”  
“Damn, colour matching pro over here.”  
“That green goes super well with your blue, you look great.”  
Other variations of compliments also cropped up.

Blue.  
There were lots of different types of blue, the first of which he’d seen in his gi. Could be described as electric, probably, fitting to his talent. As of then, blue was Jay’s favourite of what he’d discovered so far. It was weird watching the world around him start to colour in as the weeks passed, but also exciting, aside from the reminder of the fact that he didn’t know who his soulmate was.  
Well, that was a lie. Colour had started seeping in only a little while after he’d arrived here. So it was one of the ninja.  
Jay’s immediate idea was of which colour came first, namely red. And Kai wore red. Red was fire.  
He probed Kai a little sometimes, never getting a straight answer. But Nya was also a possibility, her red clothing often darker than her brother’s, so Jay asked her too.  
But it didn’t feel quite right.

Purple.  
Jay didn’t really notice purple at first. It didn’t really crop up in his day to day life. But there Cole was, a seemingly brand new purple top that he was lazing about in. And Jay really liked it.  
“Where’d you get the tee?”  
Cole looked over at him, and shrugged.  
“I don’t remember. I’m not the biggest fan actually. You can have it if you want.”  
Jay felt very fuzzy at the sentiment. The concept of wearing Cole’s clothes sent his head spinning.

It hit him then.

“Oh. Holy shit.”  
Cole tilted his head. “You good?”  
“Ohhhh! That makes - wow!”  
“Jay?”  
“You’re my - woah I’m so lucky - you and me, we’re...?”  
Cole beamed and Jay noticed a pink flush across his face. Jay hadn’t seen that one before. Maybe this was his favourite.  
“Oh thank god. I was so scared when you didn’t see it immediately.”  
Jay almost felt his hands itch, wanting to run them all over Cole.  
6 months of not knowing that his soulmate was right there. Jay felt giddy. He threw himself at Cole.  
“Mm, so handsome! My soulmate! Lovely, lovely Cole.”  
Cole’s cheek got pinker. “Me? Are you kidding, I have nothing on you.”  
Jay felt his toes leave the ground as Cole picked him up.

The colour came flooding much quicker after that, Jay visibly noticing everything surge into his eyeline every time he corralled Cole into cuddling.  
And Cole looked incredible when he was fully coloured. Dark brown hair with matching round eyes, tanned skin and such cute, soft kissable lips.  
Jay kissed them as much as he could.  
And he’d also realised his favourite colour was brown too.  
The exact chocolate shade of Cole’s eyes, and the way they shined in the light.  
“You’re so good. So amazing. Look at your eyes!” Jay was enthralled with them, being one of the last to fill in.  
“Mine? They’re so boring. Yours are where the good stuffs at.”  
“Nuh uh. Not boring. Pretty!”  
Cole snorted and opened his arms to squeeze Jay.  
“C’mere. I wanna feel my soulmate. All safe in my arms. Never want anything to happen to you.”  
Jay more than happily complied. “Kiss me again?”  
Cole bowed his head, planting a peck on Jay’s cheek.

Jay had the whole rainbow to see. And it was a rainbow that Cole had given him. Jay never wanted to lose it.


End file.
